Written in the Stars
by louiselane
Summary: Three years after Clark graduates from college, he goes to work at the Daily Planet, where he finds some old friends working. Lex is back from his trip from Europe already evil.


**TITLE:** Written in the Stars  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Three years after Clark graduates from college, he goes to work at the Daily Planet, where he finds some old friends working. Lex is back from his trip from Europe already evil.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark , Chloe/Lex  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Superman, Chloe, Lex  
**SPOILER:** Pariah and Krypto.  
**DEDICATION:** To Keren for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and the people from Clois, Chlexes, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Naughty Seduction, Clark/Lois and Chloe/Lex appreciation thread.  
**A/N:** Future Fic. I have this idea now that Lois and Clark have already met in Smallville as to how they are supposed to meet in Daily Planet and work together as partners.

Three years after he and Chloe graduated from Metropolis University, during which time he worked as a cub reporter in others newspapers, Clark finally got his dream job as a journalist in the Daily Planet.

Thanks to Perry White, who remembered his promise from when he was in Smallville years ago, when Clark asked for a job, Perry gave it to him, sort of like an exchange for helping him.

It was his first day at work, and Clark was very excited and nervous. Perry had told him on the phone that he should work with a partner to help him with the articles. He didn't give many details, but he was very excited about it.

Clark was already living in Metropolis since graduation. He still went to Smallville to visit his parents and his dog Shelby. Lana had moved on to Paris last year, and Lex and Clark weren't friends anymore. Lex was living in Europe and doing world travels since their fight.

The only person Clark still had contact from Smallville, besides Martha and Jonathan, was Chloe, who had a column about strange phenomenons on the Daily Planet.

When Clark arrived in the office, Perry was yelling with a blonde, and young photographer complained about some photoshoots that he was supposed to do.

Though he was very careful about his abilities because he wasn't in Smallville, Clark was still very nervous.

Chloe noticed Clark looking at the place with a dreamy face when she came back from the coffee machine. "Clark! You came!" she said excitedly, hugging him.

"Chloe! I missed you."

"Oh...come on Clark..." she said with a grin. "It's only been a month since the last time we saw each other." Clark smiled at her. "But I missed you too," she finally admitted.

"So...how are you?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine great actually," she said with a shy smile. Chloe was wearing a blue suit that matched with her skirt. " But look at you, Mister All-dressed-up."

Chloe noticed Clark's suit. It was a marine suit that looked great on him. He was also wearing glasses.

"Thank you," he said, a little uncomfortable with the glasses.

"The glasses still annoying you?" she inquired.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Clark!" Perry came from his office with Jimmy Olsen, the photographer. "You came! Good to have you here, kid!"

"Thanks for the job Mr. White," Clark said, a little shy.

"Clark, this is Jimmy Olsen." Chloe interrupted Perry. "He's a photographer at Daily Planet."

"Hey, how are you?" Jimmy shook Clark's hands.

"A little nervous," Clark finally said, still thinking about Martha's idea to wear a costume when in his secret identity.

"You don't need to be nervous, kid. Let's start. I have to introduce your partner anyway." Perry was trying to relax Clark.

"Ohhh, Clark, you will not believe who is also working here," Chloe said with a smile.

"Who?" he asked, curious.

"Perry!" Clark heard a woman scream coming from the front door. He could have recognized that voice anywhere. "I told you was not the reporter to cover that robbery. That's for amateurs. Come on, give me something bigger."

It was Lois Lane. Chloe's annoying cousin that always made Clark lose his mind. Never had a girl had that effect on him.

"Lois? What are you doing here?"

"I work here, Smallville." She looked at him all dressed up. "And you? Are you here to sell encyclopedias?" That was the Lois he knew. Always mocking him, he thought.

"Very funny. I work here too. Perry is supposed to introduce my partner," Clark explained.

"She is!" Perry said with enthusiasm when Lois and Clark finally stop the bantering.

"WHAT?" they asked in unison.

"Lois is the best reporter I have, and she'll help you to adjust here," Perry explained.

"But Perry..." Lois tried to complain.

"No buts, Lois. I've made up my mind. You will work with Clark Kent. and that's my final decision."

"Great!" Lois said sarcastically. "Now I have to baby-sit farm boys."

"Hey, I'm not completely happy with this decision either. You drive me crazy," Clark finally said.

"And thanks for the help, Chloe," Perry yelled from his office.

"What help, little cousin?" Lois asked, suspicious.

"Well...when he asked me who I thought would be a great partner for Clark, I suggested you," Chloe explained, a little nervous about the situation.

"And why the hell did you say that?" Lois asked, already annoyed.

"Oh, come on Lois! Remember high school? Remember college? You two always were a great team together! Actually, we three. Do you remember our nickname at Met U?"

"The three musketeers," Clark answered with a smile.

"Exactly!" Chloe said, trying to stop them from starting another fight. "It was great! I thought that it would be great to reunite you for old times' sake."

"Fine. Whatever, Chloe. Do you have change? I have to put some coins in the parking meter before they ticket my car again."

"Sorry, Lois...I don't have any change."

"Do you, Smallville?" Lois asked, smiling at him.

"Sure," Clark said looking for coins in his pockets. "Here!" He dropped the coins in the floor on purpose. "Oops. I'm sorry, Lois," Clark said with a smile, making Lois angry.

"Thanks. I'll come back." She ran to catch the elevator.

"So...Clark...I want to ask you something in privacy. How is Lex?" Chloe finally asked.

"I don't know. We aren't friends anymore."

"Oh my god. What happens?" Chloe asked curious.

"He is crazy, Chloe. I think Lionel finally did what he always wanted when he was alive. Made him turn to his side..."

"Oh Clark! That's terrible! I'm really sorry!" Chloe said with a sad look. "Did he know about your powers?"

"No, but he was really close to knowing about. I have be to more careful when he gets back from London. Especially now, I'll use my mom's costume when something happens."

"Oh...she already sent it to you? The last time I talked to her, she was finishing the cape."

"Yeah. Arrived yesterday. I'm wearing it right now, but it is weird wear under my suit," Clark admitted, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Can I see?" Chloe asked, curious, with a naughty grin.

Clark looked around to see if anybody was looking and opened his shirt a little. Chloe could only glimpse a blue costume with a yellow and red 'S' on his chest.

"Ohhh! I can't wait to see the rest of your costume. Did you already think of a name?" 

"A name?" Clark looked confused. "I need a name?"

"Of course you do, silly. It's a secret identity after all. You need something heroic like Ultraman or Speedboy. Something like that!" Chloe explained to him.

"I'll think about that later. Look, Lois is back!"

Lois arrived in the newsroom talking on her cell phone. "I don't care if I have to wait. I want to talk to your boss. I'm not paying two hundred dollars because I was late about five minutes."

"Lois? What happens? What did you hit this time?" Clark asked, curious.

"Nothing. They ticketed my car. I won't pay two hundred dollars because of five minutes."

"Lois! Clark! In my office, now!" Perry yelled from his office.

"Come on, Clarkie," Lois called Clark, with the first suggestion for his dog name.

"Perry, what's up?" Lois asked when she and Clark were sitting in the chairs in front of Perry's desk.

"Did you see this?" Perry turned on the TV, which had news on it about Lex Luthor. "Lex is back. LexCorp will be opening tomorrow."

"Oh my God! So the prince of all evil is back," Lois said sarcastically.

"I want you two in the conference press, and I want a exclusive with Lex Luthor! You don't leave that place without an interview with him or you don't need to come back to work here anymore," Perry said, very angry, leaving the place. "And bring Jimmy with you. I need pictures!"

"Great. Everything I need it. Talk to Lex again," Clark said in a frustrated tone.

"So you aren't friends anymore, right?"

"Yeah, our friendship is history now," Clark said with a sad look.

"Let's go, Clark. We have to celebrate our first byline" Lois said, bringing him to Chloe's desk. "Do you want to join us, little cousin?"

"I really want to, but I have to finish my article about Summerhold before five, and I'm late! But you guys go and have fun!" Chloe explained, a little frustrated because she couldn't go with them.

"It's up to you, Chloe. Come on, Smallville!"

"Bye Chloe!" Clark said with a smile as he and Lois entered the elevator.

In a restaurant far away from Daily Planet, Clark was happy to listen to Lois's stories. Although he didn't want to admit, he was happy to work with her. He missed her sense of humor, her sarcasm and the games the two of them would play all the time.

They were enjoying their lunch when suddenly an out of control truck arrived in the street.

"Oh my god!" Lois said when she noticed the truck. "Quick, Clark, call someone!"

"Right," Clark said with a grin, already loosing his tie and rushing to a telephone box.

"Chloe, I don't know what to do. The poor guy lost control" Lois was talking to Chloe on the phone, asking for some advice. "No, Clark already is calling someone."

Suddenly, Lois noticed a man wearing a blue costume with a red cape and red boots in the sky.

"It's a plane?" a blonde little girl asked.

"No, sweetie. It's a bird," her mom told her.

The man landed in the floor and stopped the truck from crash with his own hands.

"Oh my God!" Lois came rushing to his side. Clark was afraid. If Lois discovered his secret? She would mock him for life for wearing that costume, that was for sure.

"Thank you...uh...what was your name?" Lois asked, smiling at him.

"I don't have one yet...Ms. Lane," Clark said in a high tone of voice.

"Do you know me?" Lois said, blushing.

"Of course. You are the reporter Lois Lane. You work at the Daily Planet. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go." And he flew into the sky and disappeared.

A few minutes later, Clark came running back to Lois's side. "The ambulance is coming. What happened?"

"Clark, you moron! You missed it! A flying man came from the sky and stopped the truck. It was amazing!" Lois told him about the mysterious man.

"Really? A flying man?" Clark asked, trying to hide his smile. "What's his name?"

"He didn't have one. I'll ask him next time." Lois said with a naughty grin. "Come on, Clark, we have to go!"

"Go where?" Clark asked, surprised.

"To the Daily Planet. We have to go back and write something about or Perry will kill us," Lois explained pushing his hand. "Come on, move these legs."

Five minutes later, they were at the Daily Planet. The newsroom was already bustling because of the mystery man.

"Lois! Clark! Who is this man?" Perry asked them, yelling.

"I don't know, Perry. I only spent a few minutes with him, but he knows about the Daily Planet and me." Lois blushed when she remembered that the God-in-a-cape knew about her.

"Jimmy! You will stick like glue with them for now! These two are on fire! Write something, kids. I have to send this baby to the presses today!

Lois sat at her desk, turned on her computer, and started to type the story. Clark was talking with Chloe at her desk.

"So she didn't recognize you?" Chloe asked.

"No, she didn't," Clark said with a goofy smile.

"Ohhh. I'm impressed. Too bad I didn't see the costume," Chloe said, a bit frustrated.

"Clark!" Lois yelled from her desk.

"What do you want, Lois?"

"What do you think?" Lois asked, anxious about the article.

A mysterius man comes from the sky and stops a truck without control. Who is he? Nobody yet knows, but he is here to help us.

"I think is good Lois, but you misspelled mysterious," Clark pointed out.

"Damn it! Let me correct it!" She corrected wrong word as Clark made more  
suggestions to the story, annoying Lois with some of them. When they finished, Lois was about to print it when Clark stopped her.

"Didn't you forget anything?" Lois looked at him confused. "My name, Lois. I'm your partner now, remember?"

"Right. Clark Kent." She typed his name next to hers. "Done. Perry! It's ready!"

The next day in the LexCorp conference room, Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Jimmy were there with others journalists waiting to interview Lex when the billionaire arrived with his security.

"Mr Luthor will answer your questions, ladies and gentleman," his press secretary announced.

"Why have a new base in Metropolis?" Lois asked.

"My father already had his company here for years. I thought that Metropolis was the perfect place to start over in a new era of the Luthor family," Lex answered, looking at Chloe from the podium.

"Were your father's factories the responsible parties for accidents in many places including Smallville? Clark asked with an accusatory look.

"Accidents happen in every place, Mr. Kent. It wasn't my father's or my fault."

"But did you do animal experiments there?" Clark insisted.

"Yeah, but it was for testing new drugs; the animals are in perfect condition. Next question."

"What are you planning to do with LexCorp?" Chloe asked with a shy smile.

"Help Metropolis to be a modern civilization and jump in the 21st century."

Lex left with his bodyguards. Lois and Clark came to the Lex's office try to enter to do an official interview, but Chloe entered in his office before they notice.

"Chloe." Lex said, surprised with her presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I was covering the conference, did you forget?" Chloe said with a grin.

"Of course not. I noticed you there. I mean, what are you doing here in my office?" Lex explained.

"Oh...I need to talk to you," Chloe said, a little worried, but before she said anything else, Lex started to kiss her. Chloe didn't try to fight against his kiss; after all, one of the things she liked about Lex was his smooth kiss.

"Lex...wait...I have to talk to you before we end up in your bed like the other times, and I mean it."

"Okay...what's the problem, Chloe?" Lex said, sitting in his desk.

"I can't do it with Clark, Lex. He's my friend. I can't lie to him about us. Even Lois is already suspicious by now. She doesn't know about us, but she knows I'm dating or going out with someone."

"Why not, Chloe?" Lex asked, curious.

"Since you and Clark aren't friends anymore, I feel like I'm betraying him. I can't do that," Chloe explained to him as she sat in the couch.

"He doesn't have to know, Chloe. Besides, I know that you can't resist to me," he said with a smirk as his phone rangs.

"Mr Luthor...Lois Lane and Clark Kent from the Daily Planet are here!"

"You can send them!" Lex stated to his secretary before cutting the line.

"Lex, I've got to go. I don't want Clark meet me here," Chloe explained before going out the office.

While Chloe was leaving, Lex pushed her body against him and kissed her slowly, starting with licking her neck. "Same time, same place?" he asked her with a naughty grin.

"Sure," Chloe said before leaving from the back door.

Lois and Clark finally arrived in Lex's office.

"Lois! Clark! What a surprise!" Lex said with a big smile. "Nice to see you guys and together."

"We aren't together, together," Lois cut in. "We only work together."

"I know, Lois. I read your article today. So who do you think this mystery man that coming from the sky is?" Lex asked curious.

"I have no idea, but I will find out," Lois answered before picking up her notebook and a pen. "Lex, do you mind if I ask you some questions? Perry wants an interview with you. Everything you can tell us about LexCorp."

"Why don't you come with me, now? We can tour there in my helicopter. You can see all the facilities at the factory that is not far from here."

"Great. What do you think, Clark?"

"You can go, Lois. I have to go back to the Planet," Clark lied to avoid Lex. "Bye, Lex."

"Ohhh. He is really mad at you. I never see him like that before. What happened between you too?" Lois asked, curious, trying to understand how a strong friendship can fall apart like that.

"I don't know, Lois. I think Clark and I chose different sides, and my side will always be the darker one. I think this scares him," Lex explained with a sad look as they finally arrived in the heliport.

When they were in the air already, and Lex was telling Lois his plans about the LexCorp, Lois suddenly fell out of the helicopter. Lex tried to catch her, but it was too late.

Lois was in the middle of the air and she was almost to the end of the sky. She was quickly falling to the ground, and she was very scared.

"Help!" she finally screamed. "Somebody help me!"

Suddenly, the mystery man caught her before she could crash on the earth. Chloe and Jimmy were there and saw everything. Jimmy took several pictures as the mystery man put Lois safely on the ground.

"Thank you. It was super...I'm sorry, I'm afraid I still don't know your name," Lois explained, a little embarrassed.

"I don't have one yet, Ms. Lane," he said. "You know...I'm not from around here."

"I noticed." Lois giggled. "But you need a name. Everybody has a name."

"So...what do you suggest?" Clark asked, afraid of Lois's suggestions, as he remembered about their fight about his dog's first name.

"How about..." She looked to the 'S' on his chest. "...Superman?"

"Superman...I like it," Superman answered with a grin. "Thank you, Lois." He kissed her cheek and flew away, leaving Lois with a goofy look.

Clark arrived, running from LexCorp. "Lois? Are you okay? What happened? I saw you from the window."

"Clark, how can you be a serious journalist if you always arrive late to places? I'm all right, thanks to Superman," Lois said, still with a dreamy look.

"Superman?" Clark pretended to be surprised.

"That mystery man. I gave him a name because he didn't have one yet," Lois explained, already annoyed. "Come on, Smallville. We have to go back to the office to write about him."

"And Lex's article?" Clark reminds her.

"Oh yeah. That too."

In the next day, Lex awoke in his bed with Chloe by his side after a night of passion and desire in his apartment.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, kissing her neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well thanks to these silk sheets," Chloe said with a yawn, standing up and going to the bathroom.

"Are you hungry?" Lex asked while Chloe was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. "Breakfast is already served in the living room."

"In a minute. I have to change fast. I have to go be at the Planet in ten minutes."

They were already in the living room eating their breakfast, and Lex was reading the newspaper.

Suddenly, Lex noticed that the cover of the Daily Planet, which was supposed to be of him because of the interview that he gave Lois and Clark, was of Superman. Lex looks very surprised and angry because they changed the cover.

"Chloe?" Lex asked, quietly trying to hide his frustration. "Who is that?"

"Who?" Chloe was a little distracted with her own thoughts about the story that she was writing about Summerhold.

"This...Superman." Lex showed the cover to Chloe. "Who is this guy?"

"I don't know, Lex," Chloe lied to him, one of things in which she was already an expert since finding out about Clark's powers in high school. "It's a superhero that saved Lois yesterday when she slipped from your helicopter."

"Really?" Lex was really angry about that information. "And who the hell is he? He can fly, right?"

"Yeah, it's all we know about him. Lois gave him the name of Superman because he didn't have one."

"Superman, huh?" Lex asked already obsessed with the subject.

Later in the Planet, Lois and Clark were already there in a staff meeting with Jimmy and Perry when Chloe finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. So what did I miss?" she asked, a little embarrassed, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Perry was a telling us that we need a story with Superman. A full interview about him. What he likes, what he believes, his goals, favorite flavor, favorite color..." Lois explained with a big smile. "And I'll be the one to get the interview."

"You? Why you? I'm part of your team too, remember? Or have you forgetten about that again?" Clark protested while Chloe tried to hide a giggle about the situation.

"Because I can be there. Because I don't come to the places five minutes late, and, besides, Superman is my friend," Lois said, very proud about that.

"You only talked to him twice, Lois. How can he be your friend?" Clark asked, incredulous that he was arguing with Lois about his secret identity.

"He saved my life. This qualify him as a friend," Lois replied.

"He is a friend like a fireman that can save your life is your friend. I'm sorry, but it's not the same thing as a real friend, Lois."

"Yes, it is, Clark. And can we get out of here for a while? This conversation is making me hungry. I'll get my coat."

When Clark was finally alone with Chloe to talk to her about Superman, she said, "She is driving you crazy, right?"

"Yeah, and now she is obsessed with Superman," Clark said, in a frustration tone.

"She is not the only one," Chloe said carelessly.

"What did you say?" Clark asked, curious.

"Nothing. I have an article to write. Lois is waiting for you."

"Come on, Smallville. I don't have all day. I have to plan my Superman interview," Lois said with a dreamy look.

Later that night at LuthorCorp, Lex Luthor was reading once more the article about Superman and was very frustrated because his interview was on page two.

"I know what are you thinking, Lex," a voice called to him from behind. "You wanted to find out who this Superman is."

Lex turns around and looked, astonished to recognize Lionel, his father, right in front of his eyes. But that was impossible. Lionel was dead. Lex took care of that after Lionel almost killed him again... This was the reason why Lex went totally crazy.

"Dad?" he asked, still confused. "That's impossible. You're dead."

"Of course I am, my son," Lionel smiled at him. "But I'm here to warn you. I already see the dark in you, Lex. You are falling into an abyss."

"You are not real. It's my mind playing tricks on me".

"Superman is only the beginning of your madness, Lex. Listen to me."

"Leave me alone!" Lex screamed before Chloe awakened him while he was sleeping in the couch and dream about his father again.

"Lex? Are you all right?" Chloe asked, confused

"What?" He looked confused. "Yes, I am," Lex finally said when he realized that it was a dream after all. Another one. Lex picked up a bottle of whisky and put some of the drink in his glass.

"Did you dream again about your father?" Chloe asked, concerned about him. It had been a while since they started the affair, and Lex always had nightmares about Lionel. "It's because of the accident, isn't it? You can't get him out of the car in time before explodes."

Lex hadn't told Chloe that he was the responsible for his father's death. She probably shouldn't take well. Instead he lied to her again. "Yeah, I dreamed of him again."

"What did you dream?" Chloe asked, curious.

"I don't want to talk about that, all right? It's too much for me to handle right now," Lex answered, trying to avoid Chloe's question about the dream.

"Shhhh... that's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see." Chloe kissed his mouth, trying to calm him. "Don't worry, Lex. I'll stay with you tonight."

"Thanks, Chloe. I appreciate that."

Chloe felt bad for Lex. She wanted to talk to someone about him, but she couldn't since Lex and Clark weren't friends anymore, and she knew that Lois wouldn't understand, for all that her cousin could be loyal and supportive. But Chloe was worried about Lex. He was totally lost since his father's murder three years before, and that was when they had started their secret romance. But she couldn't leave him. She loved him so much, and she was worried about him.

Later in Lois's apartment, she was getting dressed to interview Superman; although she didn't know how to do that, she was sure a simple "help" would be enough.

Clark came to her apartment to talk about their next interview. Lois was ready wearing a blue silk dress that matched with her shoes.

"Ohhh... Lois... you are so beautiful," he finally said after giving her a look. "Are you going out?"

"Don't be silly, Smallville. I'm dressing like that to interview Superman."

"Really?" Clark said, trying not to laugh about Lois's crush on Superman.

"Yes, and it's almost time for the interview. So get out!" she demanded, almost throwing him from the apartment. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Clark left the apartment with a naught grin. Lois was feeling in love for Superman? That was very funny, Clark though before changing his clothes and becoming Superman and flying to Lois's balcony while she was already trying to finding a away to get his attention without jump off the building.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Superman asked Lois with a smile.

"Yes, I want to. How did you know?" she asked, curious.

"I found Clark downstairs, and he told me," Superman explained, jumping on the floor and sitting in one of the chairs.

"So I was wondering if I could interview you," Lois asked in a friendly way with a silly grin.

"Of course you can, Lois."

"Thanks, Superman. First question: where are you from?" Lois asked as she took her notebook and started to write at the same time that she was recorded the interview.

"From a planet called Krypton. It exploded after I left when I was a kid."

"Oh... I feel so sorry, but I already figured out you are from another planet, or this or you are a freak." Lois said without stopping writing. "Tell me about your powers. I know you can fly and are pretty strong. What else you can do?"

"I also have heat vision, super speed, super hearing and super breath besides my x-ray vision, of course," Superman explained to her.

"Interesting. Can I see one of your powers?" Lois asked, curious.

"Of course." Superman burned some candles, making Lois very surprised.

"Awesome!" she said with a goofy smile.

Suddenly Superman took her hand, looking into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course," Lois answered without thinking.

"Come on." They started to levitate, and, before Lois noticed, they were flying over Metropolis.

"Oh My God!" She exclaimed, still very astonished. "I can't believe I'm flying ...and without a plane. This is so delicious."

"I know you would like it..." Superman laughed at her.

They came back to Lois's apartment, and Superman dropped Lois safely on the floor.

"I hope this is enough for the interview," Superman said, coming back to the balcony.

"I can do a whole magazine with that. Thank you, Superman," she said with a giggle.

"I'll see you around, Lois." He kissed her check before flying away.

"Oh my God! I flew with Superman!" Lois said when he was already far way from there. "I have to tell Chloe about that!" Lois was feeling like a teenager at that moment, but she didn't care at all.

She took her cell phone and dialed Chloe's number; however, it isn't on, because the voice mail answers. "Chloe. What the hell are you? I need to talk to you. I flew with Superman!" she said still with a silly, high tone. "Call me when you get this."

In the next Monday, Lex was reading the Daily Planet news when he noticed Superman was in the cover of the newspaper again but this time had a big interview about him with three pages.

That made Lex angry enough that he ripped the newspaper in two and threw it away. "So, you seem to be pretty invincible, aren't you, Superman?" Lex spoke to himself, looking at the ripped Superman picture. "I'll find your Achilles heel" He took his phone and dialed. "Jones? It's Lex Luthor. I'll need your services again. I want you to discover everything you can about Superman, and I'll pay high if you discover his weakness," Lex said with an evil grin.

Later in his apartment, Clark was changing his clothes, pretty tired after the busy week he had. He hadn't imagined two identities would have so much trouble. His phone rings. It was Martha, worried about him.

"Clark!" she said with a worried voice. "I saw your interview in the Planet... I mean, Superman's," Martha said, making Clark blushing. "How did you have the idea for the name?"

"It was Lois's idea, actually," Clark answered.

"Lois's idea? Did you tell her too?" Martha asked, worried.

"No, Mom. When she meet me as Superman, I didn't have a name so she suggested Superman."

"Ohhh, it was a good choice for a name." Martha said, relieved that Lois didn't know Clark's secret.

Suddenly Clark started to hear somebody screaming for help.

"Mom. I have to go. Somebody needs my help." Clark hang up the phone, changed his clothes to Superman's, and flew in the direction of the scream.

The scream came from the last floor on the building that Lex resided in when he was living in Metropolis. Superman was surprised to see that Lex was the one who was screaming to get his attention.

"Superman... so we finally meets" Lex said with a smirk.

"Lex Luthor..." He looked at Lex, suspicious. He looked so different from his Smallville friend. He changed so much that Clark didn't recognize him anymore.

"Come on, Superman. Call me Lex. Will you drink something?" Lex asked as he picked up a glass and put some whiskey in it to drink.

"No, tanks. Why did you call me?"

Lex took a sip of the drink and finally started to talk. "Well, Superman... we are the most powerful men in Metropolis," Lex explained.

"So..." Superman was already annoyed.

"So... we have to join forces. Together we'll be invincible."

"I don't think so. I'm sorry Lex, but I don't trust you, and I'll never join forces with someone like you." Superman answered, shocked with Lex's proposal.

"I'm hurt, Superman." Lex said sarcastically. "You hurt my feelings shooting me down this way. I'm sorry to hear that." With a crazy look, he picked up a gun and pointed it at Superman. "Because if you can't work with me..." He shot Superman in the chest, and Superman fell to the floor. "...you are working against me."

But, to Lex's surprise, the bullet didn't kill Superman, just hurt him a little bit.

"How did you do that?" Lex asked, surprised and shocked. "What are you?"

"A friend, and I'm coming here to help people with trouble." Superman explained. "And if you'll be in my way, I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt anyone."

"So... the war is declared?" Lex asked.

"I guess so," Superman answered with his arms crossed.

"You sounded just my old friend Clark Kent. He didn't understand my obsessions either," Lex explained to him.

"I guess I can't blame him. I have to go now," Superman said when he heard another person asking for help. "And don't forget... I'll always be around."

"Don't worry, Superman. Next time, I'll be more prepared to kill you, and I won't fail next time," Lex warned him.

"We'll see," Superman answered, very serious, before flying away for the apartment.

"Yes, we will, Superman. I'll find your weakness," Lex said to himself with an evil grin.

**The End**


End file.
